100 theme challenge: oc version
by ForciblySilent
Summary: All my oc's, with my friends' oc's. In 100 themes. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to WaterAngel-Alyssa for the 100 theme challenge. So it's all my oc's. Ok? This one is the first one. **

**1. Beginning. **

**Enjoy!**

It's her birthday, she's 11 now. She wakes up and it's just any other day, but there's an air of excitement. She runs downstairs to her mom and hugs her. "Morning, Mommy!" The girl smiles and then looks past her mother and stares in shock.

It's her father. He's never there in the morning. She lets out a giggle and hugs him, too. The man looks down at his daughter and grins. "Elena, today after school do you want to see my research?" The girl nods, excited.

Her school day is fun. She hangs out with her friends and brings cupcakes at lunch. And then, the school day is finally over. Her father comes to pick her up for the first time.

The girl is driven to a house she's never seen before. Her father walks right in and she follows. She's introduced to a man called Solf Kimblee. He's respectful and smiles at her. The man and her father say they have a surprise for her mother, but she's the one who has to give it to her.

The girl agrees.

They set to work, the man and her father. The afternoon is spent by them drawing transmutation circles on her hands, first in a pale pen, then in a thick black permanent marker. It's not long after that until her mom shows up. The girl runs up and stops just before her mom, and claps her hands to the stone floor.

She's concentrating on the ground before her, grinning. Mommy should like the gift, right? Suddenly her mom gives out a loud scream.

She tries to look up, but two hands appear on her head, forcing her to look down. Another pair of hands covers hers, forcing her to continue the alchemy. The pain-filled screams continue.

The girl struggles, whimpering pathetically. She's not strong enough to break away.

And then, the screaming stops. The hands move away. She looks up.

A beast has replaced her mother. It seems to be stone and flesh, somehow combined. Its eyes are wide with obvious pain. Spots of skin are stone and in some places, the skin has split open or stone has cracked and crumbled, revealing the bloody innards. Everything seems to be covered in a fine layer of dust.

"Look what you did!" Kimblee smirks.

The girl looks up to her father with wide frightened eyes. "I did that?" Her voice breaks.

The man grins and nods. "Yes, Elena. You just turned your own mom into stone. It's all thanks to you."

-o-o-o-

Fifteen year old Elena snaps awake. She looks around herself at the grass and trees and then down at her tattooed hands… and bursts into tears. She only wishes she'd known… that was only the beginning.

**Ok.. so yeah, little bit of the Stone Blood Alchemist's backstory for yah. T-T You like? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, a LOT shorter this time, LOL. Ok, so here's number 2. I've actually already written up to 24, I'm just teasing you guys by updating once a day... P: **

**This is my yet unmentioned (outside of rp) oc, Joice Fairfax. Enjoy~**

**2. Dream**

She's always treated life like a dream. In her mind, there is no difference between life and death. One must kill to survive, and one only lives to die.

That is the way Joice sees the world. It's why she's an assassin. If life is just a dream, awakened by death, then she'd rather be awake than asleep, so she surrounds herself with death.

Blood.

Blood is the srongest eye-opener. There's nothing like the feel of warm dripping blood, and the smell is intoxicating. Even the taste can be attractive at times.

Joice loves blood. It keeps her away from life. It keeps her away from the dream.

She does not live normally, because she does not wish to sleep. Those who deal pain cannot rest. Her dream will stay far away until she dies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. It's me again. Ok.. so this shouldn't make sense to many people... Elena, Dante (Who belongs to Troliver1994) and the unnamed child. (Anthony) **

**All will be explained soon enough.. in a different prompt. XD **

**3. Wave**

The wave hits the shore, and the baby giggled at the sound, waving his own arms and legs in his mother's arms. Er, arm. One arm holds the child, but the other hands limp at the woman's side, silvery metal fingers glinting in the sunlight.

The woman smiled down at her son, then looks back up at the tall man beside her. The father. "Dante, what do the waves sound like?" She asks, her voice unnaturally quite for the loud beach.

Dante smiles at his wife. "They sound amazing, Elena… so peaceful." He says slowly, letting her read his lips.

She smiled and kissed him. "Good. I'm glad he gets to hear that." Elena smiled.

That day, the family sits at the beach, enjoying the sound and sight of the waves.


	4. Chapter 4

**XD Hello, hello. If anyone's reading this, lol... **

**Ok, here's your fourth chapter. Another unmentioned OC, my lovely lovely Julia. Don't we just love her? XD Here you goes. **

**4. Reflection**

Julia stares at her reflection and flexes her metal fingers silently. This is her fault. She stares at the cold metal and is tempted to rip it off of her shoulder, but she needs it. She picks up the book on her desk. Sign language. It's the only way she'll ever be able to speak again. She looks at one of the signs and then up at her reflection in the mirror. She imitates the motion depicted in the book.

She learns the word mute.

Automail.

Sister.

Sorry.

Then she learns the letters that make up her name.

J.

U.

L.

I.

A.

By the time she finishes that day, she hates her reflection.

Why do people call her cute?


	5. Chapter 5

**Anubis belongs to Trackerofthenorth. Julia is mine. :D Ok, so here you go, lol... I really think this is kinda sweet. :X **

**5. Pure**

Anubis has never been pure. He's a demon, a dark creature. Perhaps, he muses, that's why he fell for her. He, himself, is very dark. But she… she radiates pureness. It's in her blush, in her smile, in her walk. It's in the spark in her eye.

He fell for a human. He'll never know why.

She's so small, too. So petite. So breakable. The kind of human he'd normally laugh at, call weak, kill on sight. He would have killed her, if she hadn't been so damn pure.

Now, he loves her. He only wishes that he could be pure for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Urg, I'm sorry all my writing is sad... ;_; Yeah, it's not getting better any time soon, LOL. Luffs yous all..**

**Elena and Dante, no names. :3 Enjoy!**

** 6. Alone**

Alone. That's who she is. Who she has been for years now. Ever since her mom died. She was with her father and Kimblee, but she was alone. No one was there to love her.

They hurt her, making her kill. She grew used to being alone. She grew used to the solitary confinement in Kimblee's basement.

Lonely? Yes, she was lonely. Any young girl in her position would be. She longed for a friend. But all of her friends died. At her hands.

Now, she's more alone than before. She's escaped from Kimblee, and her father is dead. She's 17 and has been alone, completely, for over 3 years now. She's used to being alone. She doesn't mind.

But what is this? A man with obsidian hair and emerald eyes approaches her. He reaches out a hand and flashes a smile. "You are not alone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Aack, this one's sweet, yay. Oh how I love Dante's inspirational philosophical speeches. :D **

**... Yeah, Dante belongs to Troliver1994, awesomesauce dude. **

**YES Vice, your oc's will show up... forgive me, I struggle with their personalities. ;_; Just like I do with Kimblee.. ;_; **

**... Enjoy. :D **

**7. Spread your wings **

"Spread your wings." Dante said, smiling at the dark-haired girl. "Fly."

Spread your wings. Fly. What was that supposed to mean? She asked him, trying not to scream. Trying to remain emotionless.

Dante smiled at her. "It means not to hold yourself down. Not to let yourself be held down." He explained. "Elena, you can be… whoever you want to be. You can soar with the angels. I can see your wings. They're big and white and beautiful. Spread them out and fly. I'll fly too." He leaves her with that.

Elena stares at the smiling man before her. He's already changed her transmutation circles. Now he's changing her heart, too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah hah, short and sweet. :D I like this. **

**X'D Ok, Vice... I've already got the first 42 themes written up... and also, I'm trying to avoid sad depressing stuff. D: I know it's what I do good at... but I want to do something new. D: We need some joy... **

**Anyways, this is really cute, I think. XD Won't make sense if you don't rp with me. X_X **

**Dante belongs to Troliver1994. **

**8. Paint**

Elena enters the house tiredly and for a moment her back is turned on the inside as she locks the door. She turns around… and stares in shock. "Dante… what are you doing?" She asks her husband.

Dante stares at her, thick paintbrush in hand. A glob of red paint drips from the paintbrush, hitting the floor. "What does it look like? I'm painting the walls." He smiles.

"Dante, we just got the house. Who says we have to paint it now?"

Dante blushes and smiles at her. "I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you." He explains. Never mind there's no way he could have finished painting the room on his own, it's a sweet gesture, and Elena can't help but smile. "Why red?" She asks.

The next thing he says makes her blush. "It reminds me of you."

For the rest of the day, Elena and Dante have fun painting the walls in the deep red. They tease each other and flick paint at each other and make more of a mess than a good job, but when they're done in the afternoon, they're still smiling, still laughing. They have fun, and for once they aren't troubled by anything else. Elena decides she loves it when Dante tries to surprise her.

**To explain red reminding Dante of Elena, Elena has a red streak in her hair, and also wears a red shirt so yeah... X_X Seemed appropriate and I couldn't think of a better color. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**ERMERGERD Elena and Dante are such a joy to write... T_T Yeah, unnamed but that's them. GO DANTE POV. **

**... I tried. So don't blame me, ok? ;_; **

**Ok, so enjoy.. LUFFS YOUS. **

**9. Almost**

He almost made it. That's what he says, that's what drives him mad. He almost managed to complete a perfect human transmutation. What went wrong? Why didn't it work? He pores constantly over his father's work, trying to see if it'll reveal any more clues. Besides, it makes him so much closer to his father.

And then he meets her. The girl with dark hair and pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She reminds him of himself, with her emotionless façade. With the way she tries to push him away and seems almost afraid to admit the truth.

It is because of her… that he stops. He stops risking himself, trying to bring his father back. Because now, she's here. And if he fails again, he doesn't want to leave her behind. He almost made it. But then he met her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, look, it's not Elena and Dante! :O Big shock, I know. My oc Julia, and Anubis, whom belongs to Trackerofthenorth. **

**I like this. A lot. It's cute. X'D It's also all I could think of. **

**Judgements are welcome. X'D **

**10. Shine**

Julia smiles. Her eyes shine with excitement as she looks down at her belly. There's fear there, and worry, but the excited shine defeats them all.

Anubis smiles too, happy he caused that shine. He touches her stomach and can't help but pity the mute girl. After all, his child is a demon. It grows quicker than most. She'll go into labor after only six weeks, rather than nine months.

The bulge grows larger, painfully larger. Julia winces in pain, and Anubis touches his hands to her stomach, using his demonic power to numb the nerves sending her shock waves of pain.

Even with the pain, even with the fear, Julia's eyes still shine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, it's here! This is the first oc that belongs to Vice Deveraux and the character's name is (can you guess?) Vice. X'D Here you go, my friend, I told you I wrote him some.. T_T I just don't have much. Sorry. P: **

**Ok, so yeah. Vice. The woman mentioned in the next to last chapter... Elena. :3 **

**11. Blood**

His blood is black. It's also strong. Vice knows this. He can heal with it, but he can also kill.

Boy, can he kill.

He can leave his own body, in a blood form. There's one that looks like himself, sometimes a panther, sometimes a large black dog.

He is called freak.

He can't help it. He's the son of Greed. Being the way he is, he cannot control his difference. But he can control his power.

He has a 12 year old body when she's chasing him. He almost turns himself in, too, but by that time she won't let him. He calls himself a freak. She says no. He's special, she says, but he's also perfect. He's strong. She takes him and shows him he's no freak. She defends him like he's her own son.

That's why he calls her mom. It has nothing to do with blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**I swear, these get fluffier the farther I go... X'D I'm very proud of this one. X'D It's so cute. :D Tell me what you think. **

**X'D I luffs yous all, and see if you can figure it out. Hint: I write about them ALL THE TIME. **

**Handy, you've already read this. T_T **

**12. Pieces**

She falls to pieces in his arms. She sobs and clings onto him, crying into his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He holds her closer still. "Don't cry. It's not your fault; it's ok." He soothes her. He stands there for her as she shatters.

But it isn't her who's shattered, not really. The fact that she's like this is testament to that. Because it's her wall that's in pieces now, the emotionless, blank wall she presents to everybody.

This is why he can stand to see her like this. Even though it kills him, he's almost glad to see her cry. How long has she been forced to hold in these tears?

He holds her close, and she cries. She's shown her broken heart to him, and he's ready to help her glue together the pieces.

He hopes she'll do the same for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah ha... writing Anubis makes me feel slightly awkward, but I figured I'd give it a try. Yeah, Anubis belongs to Trackerofthenorth, but Julia is mine. *grins* I really think it's kind of sweet, except for the end, where I ruin the mood in the way that only Anubis can. T3T **

**Anyways, enjoy. ToT Please. **

**13. Lucky**

_You're so lucky. _Her fingers say, flying quickly. The petite blonde stares at the demon in adoration. Lucky? Funny. Anubis never would have called himself lucky. More like unlucky, really. After all, he's a demon. Once he and Hazan are separated, once she dies, he'll be sent back to hell. He'll have to confront his mistakes and be punished mercilessly for them. Lucky? He doesn't think so. But then… perhaps he is lucky. After all, he's met such a beautiful human, one that actually loves him back. What kind of human loves a demon anyways? He stares at Julia in surprise.

This isn't what she means, of course. She thinks he's lucky because he can talk, because he's brave, because he's strong. She tells him he's lucky because she admires and loves him. She's blind to what she herself has done.

"Of course I'm lucky, my little sex kitten." He purrs, nuzzling her neck. She turns crimson, and he knows he's still got her, at least. He really is lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, you're getting a lot of posts today, since I missed a couple of days. BE HAPPEH. **

**Ok so I don't very much like this one... but it's kinda a summary on everyone's sob stories. T_T Yay. T_T **

**Ok so here you go. Elena, Dante (Who belongs to Troliver1994), Hazan (Who belongs to Trackerofthenorth), and Vice (Who belongs to Vice Deveraux). Luff them all. **

**14. Haunted**

They're all haunted by something. All of them are broken some way or the other.

Elena is haunted by four years of her past, four years spent with two alchemists. For four years, she killed on command and was taught not to have emotions. She's used to being emotionless now.

Dante is haunted with his past as well. He's lost everyone. First his mother, when he was a small child, then his father, when he was a bit older. His father, who'd loved him. His father, killed by Kimblee for trying to save an innocent girl forced to kill.

He lost his best friend. She sacrificed her life to save his, after Truth took his heart as toll for opening the Gate. He's lost everything. And he's afraid of losing more.

Hazan is haunted by the military. What they did to her father. They locked him away, taking him away when she was only a little girl. They beat her off of him, leaving her scarred physically and emotionally. Leaving her fatherless. Parentless.

Vice is haunted by his memories. He's hurt too many, too many to ever forgive. For everyone he's hurt, a cut appears on his arms. Over 300 cuts in all. He can't forget. He'll never be able to forget.

They are scarred and broken, mangled and twisted. They've been pushed over the edge one too many times. But somehow they keep getting up. They prove their own strength and raise each other. Even if they are haunted.


	15. Chapter 15

**OH GOD This story... Geez. ;_; I decided to write out an actual scene from our rp, it was so sad... Yeah. Explanashuns in the bottom, after you read! :D **

**15. Figure of Speech**

The bullet hits him, and he collapses. "Dante!" She yells, running to him.

Dante looks up at her, his blood pooling at an alarming rate. "Elena…" He mutters, reaching up to touch her cheek. The light dims from his eyes. His hand sinks to the ground.

"Dante!" The scream is now one of anguish. Tears pour down Elena's cheeks as she works quickly. She draws a human transmutation circle in blood—_his _blood—and sets him in the middle of it. His body is still cold.

-o-o-o-o-

Dante wakes up suddenly and looks around himself. He's alive? He looks to his side… and almost wishes he hadn't awoken. Elena is lying unconscious next to him, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Her right arm is nowhere to be found.

He goes up to her and pulls his coat off, pressing it against her stump of an arm and trying to stop the bleeding. He holds her in his lap. She saved him. She had worked quickly. Had she given herself up for him?

Elena lets out a soft moan. Her eyelids flutter open. Dante chokes back a hysterical sob, and grins at her in relief. "Welcome to the land of the living." He says. Elena looks confused. "What?" Dante smiles softly. "It's a figure of speech, Elena." And then he realizes that she can't hear him.

**Ok.. Yeah. We actually roleplayed this. See, they were actually in Liore, trying to help stop the uprisings, and Dante got shot. Elena committed human transmutation JUST IN TIME to save him, and in exchange lost her right arm and hearing. Oh, and the saddest part? Just last night, before all this, they got engaged. T_T **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah, Joice. She's fun to write. **

**here's my psycho oc. :D **

**16. Laugh**

Hysterical, crazed laughter fills the air as the bodies fall. The frizzy-haired girl wipes her knife clean on one of the men's reddening shirts and smirks.

She laughs.

Death is funny. You either live or die, and death is ultimately inevitable. So instead of fearing it, this girl laughs at it.

She laughs at death. She always has. Her laugh makes others flinch, she's seen it. Her giggle is psychotic. They're afraid of her. Or at least threatened by her. Her laugh only strengthens that.

Who will be there when she dies, she wonders, to laugh?


	17. Chapter 17

**This. Is. Julia! :D My mute, adorable sweetheart of an oc, whom we all adore. X'D That's so cocky, but no, she's just a nice girl. X'D**

**The dark-haired man and women are Dante and Elena, and well, if you don't get the homunculus, I feel bad for you. X'D **

**Yep, yep, enjoy!**

**17. Fear**

Fear.

She's frozen. Staring. At the man in front of her.

The green-haired homunculus smirks and steps closer.

She shudders and steps back. She trips and falls.

The homunculus smirks again, changing his arm into a green blade. Just to freak her out.

Her entire body trembles. _Stay away from me! _She wants to yell. _Go away! _She wishes again that she could speak.

Undiluted fear. That's what she feels around him.

A dark-haired girl and guy step in between her and him. They glare at the homunculus and force him back.

No matter how afraid she is, she always has her friends.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eep, Elena again. I love writing about her. T_T **

**18. Tainted**

She is tainted.

Corrupted.

Stained.

Her skin and soul are both tainted, her soul with the memories of the many she's killed and her skin with the weapon itself, tattooed in dark ink on her palms. She despises herself.

She's tainted, malformed. She's a hideous creature. She's a killer. She doesn't deserve human emotions.

This is how she views herself. This is all she knows.

She's tainted. She's hideous.


	19. Chapter 19

**Le own OC Julia and le Trackerofthenorth's OC Anubis. **

**Enjoy. **

**19. Angel **

To the rest of the world, he is a demon. He's repulsive. They spit at him and call him names. He snarls and fights back. He kills.

They laugh at him and mock him They fight. He looks down on them and calls them weak. He sneers at their mortality. Their lack of power. He has the ability to defeat them all.

He is a demon.

She disagrees. For her, he is sweet. He's loving and understanding. He's brave and speaks for her. He speaks to her.

Ask her and she'll tell you: he's no demon. He's an angel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Joice. That is all. **

**20. Power**

She wants power. Nothing more, nothing less.

The power to kill, the power to destroy. Guns are wonderful weapons, no doubt, but they aren't perfect. Neither are swords, nor knives, nor bombs. No.

The only perfect weapon is alchemy.

Joice has seen its devastating power time and time again. It destroyed Ishval, and it will destroy Liore, once the state alchemists are sent there. She looks forward to that day, because she'll be watching from the shadows, assassinating anyone the alchemists miss.

She wants to control alchemy.

It's difficult for her, though. She's seen people do it time and time again. She's researched so many different kinds. But she just can't seem to get past the basics. Her alchemy is weak, at best.

She admires Kimblee, because his is powerful, and he can kill.


	21. Chapter 21

**Of course, it's Elena and Dante. What do you expect? *heart* **

**Eep, I love this so much. X'D **

**21. Close**

She's close. The Stray Alchemist is just a few feet away. It would be easy to catch him. They both realize it.

He holds his breath, not sure if she's found him. He doesn't want to be found; doesn't want to have to run again.

She walks around silently, searching the room. She stops a few feet away from his hiding place. She moves on, walking out of the room.

She rationalizes to herself that she doesn't care, that the military is unimportant to her even though she's enlisted.

But that's a lie.

She doesn't catch him because… there's a chance that she might like him. She was close, yes, but in a sense… she was miles away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Julia's being all angsty... Feel bad for her. T_T **

**Oh, but Julia like, never complains. She deserves this one chance to. She's a real sweetheart, man.. **

**Next update is about Vice! :D **

**22. Nobody**

Nobody in the town spoke sign language. She'd walked through the entire place, trying to buy food, trying to find a place to stay… but when her hands went up, when she signed the words, they simply stared at her like she was crazy.

Nobody could understand her. They thought she was rude, that she chose to ignore them. Or they thought she was weird. Or crazy. Or stupid. It hurt, it really did. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand being mute.

Nobody has time to pend on someone who can't speak.


	23. Chapter 23

**T_T Vice, here you go. Beh happeh. T_T **

**XP lovely day today... **

**23. Alive**

"I don't like living." The child said, looking at the slits on his wrists sadly. They appeared every time he hurt someone.

Elena frowned, her eyes stormy. "Don't you dare say that, Vice!" She cried. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that! Your life is important! You matter! There are people who need you; love you! I don't want to hear you say that you hate living anymore! You're alive." She hugged the child.

Vice stared at the woman before clinging to her, bawling into her shoulder.

This is the homunculus's family. Elena, his mom, and his dad, Dante. They'll never leave him. Each makes the other's life worthwhile. They're alive because they have each other.


	24. Chapter 24

**X'D Julia and Anubis. Anubis belongs to the lovely Trackerofthenorth. For you. T_T **

**ENJOY...**

**24. Silence**

Anubis has become a master at translating the many meanings and tones of silence. He has to, with a mate like his.

He can tell when she's embarrassed or scared, happy or sad. He can tell when she's surprised or excited, nervous or angry. He can tell the differences at the bat of an eye. It's easy once you set your mind to it. He understands her like no other, and she loves him unconditionally for it. It makes her come out of her blushing shell. It makes him less patronizing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dante and Elena again... fluffy angst. T_T **

**25. I know**

She collapses into his arms, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Dante. I'm sorry. Please." She cries. "Please.."

Dante only holds her close, willing her pain away. "Sh, Elena. It's ok. I know." He knows she's sorry. He knows she's hurting. He knows it's not her fault. She shouldn't be apologizing, for what Kimblee—_that bastard—_did to her.

But now isn't the time. Now is the time to hug her, to help her calm. Then he'll take her and show her that she's innocent. But for now, he has to let her cry.

"I love you, Dante." Elena whispers, clinging to his shirt.

He holds her close, and kisses her head. "I know."


	26. Chapter 26

**Elena, and Elena alone. This dates in her past, before she got wrapped up with Dante and the military, but about a year after she escaped from her father and Kimblee. She's currently living in the streets. *sigh* **

**So yeah. Kinda hopeful and sad at the same time. Hope you enjoy! **

**26. Warmth**

Elena sighs, sitting in the warmth of the sun. She's fifteen years old and she's been free for about a year now. It's her birthday.

She sits in the warmth of the sun and sighs, remembering when she'd thought she'd never feel it again. She remembers living in Kimblee's basement.

She's too used to the cold. Her skin is nearly white from the years spent indoors. The warmth is foreign to her. It's calming.

She sighs and lays on her back, her eyes closed. She could get used to the sun's warmth.


	27. Chapter 27

**WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN... It sucks. I know. T_T *sigh* Ok, so here you go. **

**Vice from the earlier rp's, Vice belongs to Vice Deveraux. **

**Hazan (Kimblee) belongs to Trackerofthenorth.**

**The narrator is actually Elena, obviously my own creation. **

**Enjoy. It sucks, and the a/n is so much longer... *sigh* **

**27. Mistletoe **

Why did Vice have to have mistletoe? I mean, yeah, it was Christmastime, but honestly, it got us into the most awkward situations. Everyone knew it was because he wanted more chances to kiss Hazan (as if he didn't do it enough) and of course, she was more than willing to comply. The two somehow always seemed to 'bump into' each other on the stairs.

The problem is, though, people aren't always thinking about mistletoe. So here I am in front of everyone, having to kiss Vice. Like I didn't piss off Hazan enough already. I hate this. I hate mistletoe. It's a stupid tradition. Why couldn't I have run into Dante or something?


	28. Chapter 28

**Much better. I actually like this one. **

**Hazan Kimblee, daughter of Solf Kimblee, property of Trackerofthenorth. **

**Elena Bloodstone, daughter of desceased parents, property of me. **

**28. Never**

They will never get along. They simply hate each other too much. It's no longer possible. Perhaps, if they'd met under different circumstances, or been raised differently, they could. But not now.

The two girls loathe each other and are very outright about it. They don't show mercy and they don't go without insult or argument.

Perhaps it pisses Hazan off that Elena doesn't fight back. She throws insults and barbs, but never a fist.

Perhaps it pisses Elena off that Hazan calls her weak. She tries to be strong, but there's too many times that she slips and falls, and Hazan preys on these.

They analyze each other in almost a catlike way, jumping on the other's weaknesses and attacking their strengths.

They fight. That's what they do. It's the natural order.

They will never get along.


	29. Chapter 29

**A flashback into Elena's past, she's 12 here... *sigh* time for sorrow and sympathy to fill your hearts and for even the Kimblee lovers like me to want to watch Kimblee burn. Or, if you're Joice, laugh with him. X'D **

**Anyways, so yeah. Happy reading! **

**29. Say Please**

The twelve-year-old whimpers and crawls futher into her corner as the footsteps draw nearer. She hasn't eaten in three days, and she's hungry.

The smell of cooked meat fills the air and her stomach grumbles. She crawls forward cautiously, half-scared to call attention to herself.

Kimblee enters the room, eating what is obviously his lunch, a stew of some sort. The girl looks up at him. "C-can I have some?" She asks, her voice trembling.

Kimblee smirks at his test subject and laughs coldly. "Say please."

Her lip trembles. "P-please." Her voice is nearly inaudible now, and she shakes in obvious fear of the sneering man before her.

At first, Kimblee just continues to laugh. He ignores her and she bursts into tears. "Please!" Her voice is frantic now. He continues to ignore her as she begs him, a huge smirk on his face.

Then, finally, he dumps the container in front of her. There's perhaps three or four bites left, hardly enough to fill her. She eats anyways, humiliated tears pouring down her cheeks.


	30. Chapter 30

**Whoo super short! Dante/Elena thing AGAIN. **

**30. Moon**

She stares out at the golden orb in the sky and smiles to herself. The Stray Alchemist. Dante Knights, he said his name was. She chuckles, shaking her head. "Why am I thinking about him?" She asks aloud. The moon doesn't seem to hold any answers, but it's nice to look at anyways.


	31. Chapter 31

**JOICE BABY. I love this oc, it's my craziest one. ;) **

**I love her so much, so I wrote this. She's quite insane. :D **

**31. Black **

Her soul is black. That's been common knowledge to all who know her for years now. She's proud of her dark soul, and darkens it more every day.

Black.

She keeps others far, and no one really wants anything to do with her. She's happy just killing; that's all she needs. Others' blood, on her hands. She doesn't care what else happens. So long as she has that. She can kill and murder and steal and hoax. And she's happy. In a sense.

So her soul is black. What else is new?


	32. Chapter 32

**Again, Elena/Dante. :D **

**And... this makes Elena seem like a Mary Sue. She's not, this is just Dante's opinion about her. Just like you might think your crush is perfect. T_T**

**32. Distant**

She's distant, careless, detached. She's far from normal. She keeps others distant.

Dante supposes he understands, in a sense. He can't lie. It's wrong, but it's understandable. After what she's been through, it's a wonder she's reachable at all.

Despite the fact that she _is_ reachable, she's amazingly distant. She's beautiful and smart, and she's strong. He can't help it… He's fallen head over heels for her. And she is distant. She keeps pushing him away. It hurts, he can't lie. He wants to be the one to get her to open up. He refuses to give in.

One of these days, she won't be so distant.


	33. Chapter 33

**If I have to say it again, I may die. Just enjoy already. **

**33. Animal**

"He treated you like an animal, Elena, do you really want to live like that?!" Dante cried, trying to get the emotionless girl to see the truth.

Elena turned, setting her lifeless gaze on him. "An animal? I was no animal, not to him." She monotoned.

"Are you kidding me?! He didn't treat you like a person at all!" Dante yelled.

Elena shook her head. "I was no animal." She repeated. "I was something lower. After all, animals are rewarded for their good behavior. They are treated with kindness so long as they are loyal and good. I wasn't an animal. I was an insect." She said simply.

Dante stared, at a loss for words. He hugged her. "…I'm sorry, I really am."

Elena stiffened, pushing him away. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine." She walked away.

Dante sighed. Even now, he still hadn't gotten through to her.


	34. Chapter 34

**JULIA...**

**34. Mother Nature**

Julia is very well acquainted with Mother Nature. After all, for a long while she slept under the stars.

It wasn't her choice, really… but she'd go through whole towns that didn't know sign language. So there was no way she could ask for anything.

Mother Nature provided, though. She could always find a private, secluded place to sleep. Even if it was outside. Yes, Julia's used to Mother Nature.


	35. Chapter 35

**Elena is a BAWS. T_T X'D **

**So here yous goes. She's just escaped from her father. HAPPY FLASHBACK ABOUT TIME. **

**35. Free**

_Free. _That's the only thought running through her head. _I'm free. I'm free. _She smiles and laughs as she runs through the grass. It tickles at her bare feet. For a few minutes, her emotions are plainly shown on her face. She runs quickly and laughs and grins.

She's free. She'll never be an experiment again.

Then the shock of freedom wears away. She picks herself up, putting on an emotionless mask. She finds a place to sleep. And she plans. She's fourteen, and she's already seen too much. She's already too old. But at least she's free.


	36. Chapter 36

**OH MY GOD I DISAPPEARED ON YOU ALL. **

**Here you go; something humorous! Laugh at Elena and Hazan's hatred for each other! Hazan Kimblee, daughter of Kimblee, belongs to the lovely Trackerofthenorth. :P **

**I miss her. So here's to her! **

**:) Be posting more consecutively. :) **

"Bitch." Elena sneered at Hazan as she walked into the kitchen that morning, heading for the coffee machine. Hazan smirked over her breakfast. "Slut."

Later Hazan was headed out for a walk. "Later, bitch!" Elena called, smirking. Hazan glared. "See yah, slut."

When she got back, they traded the same insults. "See you're back, bitch." "See you're not dead yet, slut."

Everyone ignored them; this was what they did. So long as they didn't actually hurt each other, everyone left them to their own devices.

Then supper came. Hazan must've decided to join Vice, and of course that included the others. Elena sneered. "You're still here, slut?" Hazan cackled. "Yeah, it's a pain seeing your ugly face, bitch."

The others gaped. "That's not what you're supposed to say." Vice muttered, shocked.


	37. Chapter 37

**Pfffft Sorrow, one of my friend Vice Elric's characters. For you, girl! **

**37. Rose**

She's a homunculus, a young one named Sorrow, from Xing.

She and her brother Vice share the same mother, but Sorrow, unlike her sibling, is a true homunculus.

All she's ever known is sorrow. She's unused to things like prettiness or happiness. She's never thoght of herself as pretty. The thought never occurred to her, quite frankly.

So it surprised her when Elena called her as pretty as a rose.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kay this is it for tonight, peoples! Luffs yous all! **

**Elena and Vice. :P Child Vice. :P **

**38. Protect**

It's a natural instinct for her, something she simply has to do. She sees the five year old crying his eyes out and she has to help. She has to protect him. She holds him in her arms, her heart wrenching painfully. She hears Mustang growing near and tries to soothe the child; tries to quiet him.

The boy finally stops crying. Mustang passes the hidden room. Elena sighs a breath of relief. Still. If she has to face Mustang, she will. She will do anything to protect her baby.


	39. Chapter 39

**Julia and Anubis. :) Anubis belongs to Trackerofthenorth. **

**39. Simple**

She's simple, easy to please. She's sweet and quite, and shy. She's small. She doesn't overcomplicate anything. She's always there, and all she needs is for him to return the favor.

He, on the other hand, is far from simple. He's rude and sarcastic, flirty and proud, strong and tall. He'll do anything for her, but normally he hates humans. He knows sign language like her, and often speaks to her. He's nothing like her.

One is simple, the other is not. They just work. That's all.


	40. Chapter 40

**Haha, a funny one! :) Well, I think it's funny... **

**40. Call Me**

"Please, call me D-"

"I know your name, Alchemist." The girl interrupts.

"Then why won't you-"

"I don't do names." She interrupts him again, her voice cold and stiff.

They're standing in the streets. He should be running, trying not to let her catch him. She doesn't let on, but she's confused to why he's not.

"Fine." Dante sighs. "If you're not going to call me by my name, then just call me." He kisses her cheek randomly, and then finally runs off. "Later, Stone Blood!" He calls over his shoulder, laughing. She stands frozen, watching him leave with surprise.


	41. Chapter 41

**So sweet! :D Elena and Dante, just like the last one! **

**Elena POV! :D :D :D **

**41. Impossible**

Impossible. I can't have fallen for the Stray Alchemist. I'm a cold blooded killer. I've killed since I was little. He's my target; I am supposed to turn him into the military. So it's impossible.

It has to be. I have to be mistaken. Because I don't know what to do if I've fallen for him. I can't disobey the military. I don't want to lose my standings; I still need to find Kimblee and kill him. If I've fallen for the Stray Alchemist, it'll be impossible.

It's impossible, right? I'm emotionless... I can't have fallen for him.


	42. Chapter 42

It's always the same. He's about four years old and he doesn't smile much. He refuses to let others touch him. He only likes to be held by his mother.

It's the Gate; the time he spent there changed him and now he pushes everyone away. It's sad and brings them close to tears, but they appease him. They can only try, taking baby steps.

Still, whenever his mother is around, he smiles.


	43. Chapter 43

**WHOO ANOTHER VICE ONE. **

**Vice belongs to Chaos Kitsune (previously Vice Deveraux) **

**Elena belongs to ME bitches**

**kk so I WAS going to do something fluffy for this, but I wanted to try this instead. Kinda depressing, but not bad as much of my writing, neh? **

**43. Love **

Perhaps they do have love, in a sick sense of the word. He'sgone insane, driven to madness by the Gate. It kills Elena to see him so… monstrous. She loves him; he is her son. But at the same, it's almost like he isn't. Not anymore.

She fears who he's become. What he might do. She tries to keep him calm, keep him from hurting the others. He still loves her. She doesn't worry about herself. But even the rest of his family is in danger.

She loves Vice. She doesn't want to have to hurt him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Really short but I think it's sweet. :heart: **

**Elena and Dante. **

**You should know by now who Dante belongs to. T-T **

**44. Normal **

They're not the normal couple. Not in any way. After all, they met as predetermined enemies, in a sense. She was supposed to turn him into the military. He had no intention of going. Normally, they'd be repulsed by each other. Normally, they'd argue and hurt each other and wish ill fortune on each other. But they're far from normal, and instead they fell for each other.


	45. Chapter 45

**OH MY GOD I actually wrote about Hazan. man, I love this bitch. **

**Seriously, I wish Tracker would rejoin us... ;_; **

**anyways, Hazan Kimblee (Kimblee's daughter) belongs to Trackerofthenorth, just about one of the most awesome people I've met online yet. :) **

**... I miss her. **

**Here ya go. :) **

**45. Comatose**

Hazan Kimblee doesn't get along with many people. Hell, she and I hate each other. We're constantly at each other's throats. I call her bitch. She calls me slut.

I can't say I was surprised when I found out about the girl named Vesna, with her angel Ra, chasing after Hazan so they could kill her. Still. It was natural that I thought she'd win. Hazan is very strong. As much as I hate her, I have to admit that much.

Now that I'm standing in the hospital, I can't believe my eyes. Hazan? In a comatose? Impossible.


	46. Chapter 46

**:cries: OH GOD... this is actually related to something reallllly sad. :cries harder: I had to... **

**I love this couple so much. :heart: **

**46. Promise **

"Promise me you'll be ok." Elena whispered. She and Dante were on a train, headed towards Liore. They were going to help put a stop to the uprisings in the small desert town. "I promise." Dante said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll keep safe. You will too. Promise me." So she promsed.

And in the end, they both broke their promise.


	47. Chapter 47

**Main character: Sorrow (the homunculus), property of Chaos Kitsune. **

**:P "Mother" is Elena. :) **

With sorrow comes tears. I am Sorrow, so I am always sad. And every night, I cry. It is during the late lonely hours, and nobody has ever known.

I remember that night, the night we lost Vice for a second time. I can't remember a more sorrowful time. Even Mother was crying before, and she hates to show her pain. I cried harder than I normally do.

I didn't even hear my door open. But suddenly I found myself enveloped in a pair of slender arms. My mother hugged me gently. "Sh, sweetheart, it's ok." She muttered. "We'll get him back."

She held me in her arms while I cried.


End file.
